


Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor Moody's views of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

He could have been a good auror, that Potter boy, could have been good. Heh, he still could be. But I don't want him. He has better things to do then catch rats like I did. He could be good, great even, but he won't be.

He learned, yes he did. He learned. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

The boy may be careless, brash and lucky, but he's got guts, and he's got luck. And that will save his butt more often than any skill. He's learned the important parts of life, but he refuses to see the sense that we would bash into his skull.

I was always the one on guard duty when he sat in his room and worked on his homework. I was the one to see all the work he did on those simple assignments, to make them perfect. But he was never satisfied with who he was. He was weak, and he knew it. He thought himself worse than he was though. I watched him struggle away, but he still was careful. He had CONSTANT VIGILANCE even in his room, with the doors locking him in. That made me like him even before we really had a chance to talk.

If he wanted to use it, he has a good head. He has a good heart. He has good instincts. Now he needs to make them all work with each other. They have to work together if they want to make him into a great man, the man I see beneath his skin.

Does he think that no one would notice his tendency to sacrifice himself for others? He takes on the worst of the work, to save others the trouble. He takes the brunt of the blame, to protect others. He won't let his little friends get in trouble. From what I've been told, he seems to seek out detentions with the ministry's teacher. Why would he do that if not to save others? He saves the honour of the fallen, which is a mark of a great man, and he protects the living.

Does no one ever see?

They see the child.

But when will they see the man?

He grew up to pain, let him put the pain out.

Let him solve our problems if that is what the fire in his eyes wants to do.

Does no one see?

It doesn't take a magical eye to see that he will not be contained. Let the boy know so he can become the man I see. He deserves it.

That man is the one that will save us, not the boy. But the boy is the only one anyone will ever see.

A/N without filling it with CONSTANT VIGILANCE!, this was the best I could do. Since no one else took it, it apparently got up. Thanks for reading it.


End file.
